Spyro's Adventure
by BrandonBGamer
Summary: The Core of Light is destroyed, causing the Light Spirits to lose their power; the Hero of Twilight has a secret; and the Skylanders were banished to a land of talking ponies called Equestria. Thare's also a prophesy about six Dragonets and a Purple Dragon that would end the feud between Hyrule & Demise. LoZ/LoS/Skylanders/MLP/WoF/Pokemon/Star Wars Crossover
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Destruction of the Core of Light**

It was a sunny day in Skylands. Legendary Spyro and Gill Grunt were wondering what to do for fun.

"What should we do today," Legendary Spyro asked the gillman. "We can go swimming, go to the lava pits, or we can go fishing. Ah, that's kind a weird, though, since you're a fish." Then the blue and gold dragon realizes that Gill Grunt is looking into the distance and slaps him on the back to get his attention. "Gill, snap out of it."

"Is that just me," asked the gill man, pointing a finger at a group of really dark black clouds. "Or do those clouds look super-evil."

"It's Kaos," Legendary Spyro replied. "We got to get the Skylanders together." They headed toward a cave where a Portal of Power resided. "I'll go find the other me while you go rally the others." The two Skylanders jumped on the Portal and vanished.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Hyrule…<strong>_

At Hyrule's Faron Woods, three children from Ordon Village were chasing monkeys around the woods.

"Colin," yelled a voice. "Stop running off."

The children stopped chasing monkeys and turned toward the cave to the south. They saw a twenty-two year-old woman running toward them.

"Ilia," replied Colin. "Don't be so worried about us. Link got rid of Ganondorf years ago."

"You know that Ganondorf is the incarnation of Demise's hatred toward the Goddess Hylia and her chosen hero (Link and Zelda of Skyward Sword)," Ilia criticized them. "He will return one day." She then told them to head back to Ordon Village.

On the way back to the village, they saw a flash of light emit from the entrance to Ordon Spring.

"Wait here," said Ilia. She neared the spring quietly. She looked around the gate to the spring and saw a blue dragon with golden horns (Legendary Spyro) leave the spring; heading toward the house that Link used to reside in until five years ago.

"Was that Spyro," asked Colin.

"That wasn't Spyro, dip head," replied Beth. "Spyro has purple scales and bronze horns, not blue scales and gold horns."

Legendary Spyro was heading toward what he thought was Spyro's tree house home. When he knocked, there was no answer. He thought that something was wrong. So, he opened the door by magic and walked in. Everything was neat and organized. The human bed was made; the dishes were in the cabinet, and no dirty laundry on the floor. The only things wrong were that there was a thick layer of dust everywhere and there were no human clothes in the wardrobe.

'What's happened here,' Legendary Spyro thought. 'Did he move away?' When he exited the house, he saw three children and a woman walk by.

'I better ask them,' he thought.

"Hey," he yelled. The group turned toward him; shocked to hear a dragon talk. "Do you know where Link Hylia is?"

"Why do you need to know that," replied the woman. "Do you want to eat him?"

"I don't want to eat him," Legendary Spyro Replied. "Skylands needs Spyro's help and Link is the only being in all creation that knows where he is."

"Oh," she replied. "You won't find him anywhere in Ordon. He married Princess Zelda five years ago. He now lives in Hyrule Castle."

"Thank you for that information," acknowledged Legendary Spyro. "I have a long distance to fly, but that'll take too much time." He then returned inside Link's house and located a Portal in the basement. He hopped on the portal and vanished again.

He reappeared at the western entrance to a town. He saw that Hyrule Castle was north of the town. Due to the shorter distance, he chose to fly over the castle wall.

Link Hylia was in the castle grounds, training with the other royal knights. He was using a wooden sword to not give the other soldiers and the trainees any serious injury. Only five beings in the world that are alive besides his loyal Pokémon know his secret. He was Spyro the Dragon, Skylands' most esteemed champion. He was training against a fellow soldier when his Butterfree flew over the castle wall and approached Link.

"What is it Butterfree," he asked it.

"Free! Free," it replied. Apparently Link understood what it said. He looked to the southwest and saw a dragon-like figure approach the castle.

Legendary Spyro neared the west wall of Hyrule Castle. When he landed in the castle grounds, however, he saw an enormous crowd of Hyrule Soldiers surround him.

"Do any of you know where Link Hylia is," the dragon asked. Then Legendary Spyro heard a familiar voice cry out, "I'll handle this." A soldier moved to the front of the crowd and took off his helmet. It was who Legendary Spyro was looking for.

"Link," Legendary Spyro gasped. "Kaos is back and is aiming to destroy the Core of Light. Every Skylander needs to prevent this from happening."

"I'd better tell Zelda," Link replied. "And inform Whirlwind as well." He grabbed a scroll and started to write a letter to Whirlwind. When he finished it, he pulled out his enchanted laptop from his utility belt and accessed the Pokémon storage system. He clicked the mouse on an icon of a Gardevoir. A Pokéball appeared and he grabbed it.

"Gardevoir," Link said as he tossed the Pokéball into the air, "I have a job for you."  
>Out from the Pokéball appeared a Gardevoir. "Gar," it asked him.<p>

"I need you to take this message to Whirlwind," Link replied. "It needs to get to her as soon as possible, so use your psychic powers to fly to the SkyWing palace." Gardevoir nodded in understanding, received the message, and flew away.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Elsewhere in Hyrule…<strong>_

At the SkyWing palace, Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings and her adoptive daughter, Whirlwind of the Skylanders, have recently returned from the arena. A few months earlier, she gave the Skylanders permission to use it for training. They were doing their royal duties when a tall, bipedal creature with what appeared to be green hair on its head and a dress flew in through a window with a scroll in its hand."Gardevoir," it said; holding the scroll out to Whirlwind.

"Are you one of Link's Pokémon?" Whirlwind asked the Gardevoir. It nodded.

"Is it for me," she asked. It nodded again.

"Gar," Gardevoir replied in gratitude. It handed Whirlwind the scroll and flew away. Whirlwind read the letter and looked up, protective instincts taking control.

"I have to leave for Hyrule Castle immediately," Whirlwind said. "Kaos has returned to Skylands and is planning to destroy the Core of Light. Without it, the Light Spirits won't have any power, the world would be covered in a perpetual twilight, the Darkness would make things even worse, and evil beings like Ganondorf, Vaati, and Malefor will rise from the dead."

"This seems to be Skylander business," Scarlett replied. But before the SkyWing queen can say another word, Whirlwind vanished in a flash of light that resembled the energy of a portal of power.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back at Hyrule Castle...<strong>_

After Link informed Zelda of what is happening, the two of them went straight to the throne room. Little did the citizens know that

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>At the Core of Light...<strong>_

Kaos's hydra blasted its power at the Core of Light and it exploded. Just as it exploded, Spyro harnessed the power of the Shadow Crystal (his body turned black with blue patterns that were identical to those of the Twili), became Twilit Spyro through harnessing its power (while as Twilit Spyro, he can create and use Twilit Portals as well as use Twili Magic), and used a Twilit Portal to try to go to Hyrule Castle. But as he warped away, his consciousness slipped away. The other Skylanders, including Link's doubles and Legendary Spyro, were banished to another world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Equestria**

_**Elsewhere..,**_

A horse with midnight blue fur, a semi-translucent and purple mane and tail, a horn of a unicorn and pegasus wings that were the same color as her fur was looking at the night sky. Her name was Princess Luna of the land of Equestria and she was an alicorn. As she looked at the night sky, some things just seemed off to her. One was that an unscheduled storm was brewing over a town that was close to Canterlot Castle known by everypony in Equestria as Ponyville. The other was that there were eight glowing shapes that weren't constellations. They were: a leaf, a dewdrop, fire, an eight-pointed star, a gear, a skull, a mountain, and swirling tempests.

"Tia," she yelled. "Come quick!"

"What is it Luna," asked her sister, Princess Celestia.

"That," Luna answered; pointed toward the symbols. As she pointed though, the symbols shot beams of light at varied areas of Equestria. The star and skull shot theirs to Ponyville; the gear shot its at Ponyville and a nearby farm, Sweet Apple Acres; the dew drop shot its beam at the streams that were close to a forest, the Everfree Forest; the tempests shot its beam at a village in the clouds, Cloudsdale; the leaf shot its beam at the Everfree forest itself; the mountains shot its beam in the area between the Everfree Forest and Sweet Apple Acres; and the flames shot a beam toward Canterlot. As the beams shot toward their targets, they split into nine smaller beams of light. The eight symbols formed a circle and faded away.

As the symbols faded away, Celestia said, "We should check the Starswirl the Bearded wing in the morning to see if anything like this happened in Starswirl's notes."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Ponyville...<strong>_

A certain purple unicorn pony was having a strange dream, seeing herself and her Dragon Brother, Spike, surrounded by strange creatures, some were identified as dragons. Spike wasn't as she saw him until she was woken by a thump of magical energy. She got out of bed to see that Spike's bed was empty. She saw footprints go downstairs. When she found the origin of the footprints, she found a dragon, it was purple like Spike, it had green horns on the head and green spines down the back, the tail ended in a green point. The dragon also had purple and green wings. It looked like Spike, had the same colors as him too until she realized that it was Spike. He was staring at two unconscious dragons on the floor.

"Spike," she asked, "what happened to you?"

Spike turned around and replied, "Twilight, I have no idea what happened to me. Ever since I saw these two on the floor... I started to change into what I am now."

"Tell me what happened," Twilight asked him.

"I felt unable to sleep because of the recent dreams," he began, "we both had. I got up to get a drink of water. I went downstairs and saw two orbs of light, one purple the other gray, in the center of the room. I decided to go around them, so I could get what I came down here for. But as I was doing that, the orbs exploded, flinging me across the room. As I got up, I was different, I also felt different too, I found a mirror and was in shock... I now had wings and horns. Soon after I saw the new me, I saw two dragons lying on the floor. The blue one looks like me, but the colors are blue and gold instead of purple and green. The Dragoness has a blackish-purple color with a redish-purple mark on her chest, and silvery white horns. I sat down hoping that they would wake up until you came down."

"The storm outside is a bit surprising," Twilight said. Just then, there was a flash of lightning close by. "Hope that didn't hit anyone." She went outside. When she got to the spot where the lightning had struck, she was shocked at what she saw. A dragon that looked similar to Spike and the unconscious dragon inside the Golden Oaks Library but glossy black and had glowing blue patterns covering it. Around the creature was a crater that was ten feet in diameter. As she looked at the dragon, it turned pitch-black and pallets of darkness exploded from it and faded away, leaving a dragon that looked like Spike but with bronze horns and spines. It strangely looked familiar.

"Spike," Twilight yelled. "Get help! Somepony had been struck by lightning!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile at Ponyville's boutique...<strong>_

Twilight's friend Rarity was in her bed dreaming of her fashions being famous in all of Equestria until she was shaken from her beauty sleep by her sister, Sweetie Belle, who looked like she was going to jump out of her skin in fright.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity asked, "why do you look scared?"

"A strange creature in scary outfit," her sister replied in fear, "and a skeleton of an unknown creature in armor."

"Maybe it was just your imagination," Rarity assured her sister. That was she thought, until her bedroom door opened and two voices emitted from the doorway.

"Fear the dark," said one.

"Slice and dice," said the other, more masculine voice. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were in the presence of two Skylanders of the undead element, Hex and Chop Chop, the very creatures that Sweetie Belle was talking about.

"Hex," Chop Chop said, "this isn't where the two new recruits are. They are in this town, but not in this building. This isn't where the others are either."

"You're right, Chop Chop," Hex replied. "But we should ask these two about this Twilight Sparkle." Hex looked at Rarity, of whom was holding her sister very tightly.

"You are after Twilight," she asked in terror.

"We have no intention of harming her," Chop Chop replied, "Miss Rarity."

"How do you know my name," she gasped.

"It's written on your bedroom door," Chop Chop answered.

"We also need to find Spike the Dragon," Hex told Chop Chop, "I suspect he is at Twilight's side. If we find him, we might find Twilight as well."

"Your after Spikey-Wikey too," Rarity asked in shock.

"We have no intention of harming either of them," Hex told Rarity. Chop Chop then apologised to Sweetie Belle for scaring her and stated that it was their first time being in Equestria and the latter said that it was okay."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>At a certain blue pegasus' house...<strong>_

Another one of Twilight's friends, Rainbow Dash, was dreaming that she was part of the Wonderbolts, the most skilled fliers in all of Equestria. She was with Soarin' and Spitfire, giving autographs to her fans until she was snapped out of the dream by a flash of light.

"What's the big idea," she said angrily after waking up.

She found out that she was talking to two glowing orbs of light. She got out of bed and moved closer to them and said, "If these things explode, and there's something in it, I better be ready." She assumed her battle stance as the orbs reached the floor. As soon as they hit the cloud floor, they exploded, flinging her backward to her bed. When Equestria's Fastest Flyer got back to where the orbs exploded, she noticed one thing when she turned to her bed.

"A griffin hatchling," she gasped. she turned to the impacted spot and noticed Sonic Boom and her other hatchlings. They, however, were not alone. Right beside Rainbow's Wonderbolt poster was Whirlwind. Rainbow was curious and went to investigate until the SkyWing princess woke up.

As Whirlwind woke up, Rainbow Dash was blasted back to her bed. "I was blasted...by a rainbow," she said in shock. She noticed the hatchling on her bed go into egg form and hatch again. Whirlwind went to wake up Sonic Boom.

"I think we are in Equestria," she said. "Just like Master Eon told us about just a few weeks ago."

Sonic Boom woke up and checked her hatchlings and realized that one is missing. She asked, "Whirlwind, where's Peaky?" When Rainbow Dash realized what Sonic Boom was talking about, she noticed the hatchling that was on her bed. She picked it up and asked Sonic Boom if it was hers. "Yes, that's Peaky," Sonic Boom replied. "Thank You..."

"Rainbow Dash," Rainbow finished Sonic Boom's sentence, "my name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria."

"I am Sonic Boom," Sonic Boom introduced herself, "a griffin that now needs to watch my hatchlings every time they hatch."

"I just saw that one go into an egg and hatch again," Rainbow replied.

"That is a curse that an evil sorcerer put on me," she replied. "My hatchlings hatch for a few minutes and go back into their eggs." Then Rainbow turned to Whirlwind.

"So," she asked, "who and what are you?"

"I am Whirlwind," Whirlwind replied, "I'm a SkyWing with unicorn ancestry and the adoptive daughter of Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings. Most dragons envied me because of my beauty, unicorns shunned me for having the ability to fly. But, they didn't pick on my size because of who my mother was. I didn't mind that I was loved by only Queen Scarlet. I found sanctuary in the clouds where I learned to harness my abilities. But when trolls started to hunt both the dragons and the unicorns, the dragons because they were at war and the unicorns for sport; I couldn't stand around and watch it happen. So I delivered my wrath upon the trolls and protected my kind. They are now grateful to me, especially my mother."

"Well," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria and nopony has ever beaten me in a race. Plus, I can use a sonic rainboom and go super fast."

"So that's what it's called," Whirlwind giggled. "Through my training, I accidentally performed it once."

"So," Rainbow replied, "you are my dragon opposite."

"I guess they will get along fine," Sonic Boom said to her hatchlings.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>That Morning at Golden Oaks Library...<strong>_

Spike was trying to get used to his new form while Twilight was wondering when those dragons would wake up. She was surprised to see a pink blur, of whom she recognized as Pinkie Pie, but the other one was something she didn't recognize.

"Twilight," Pinkie Pie said, "this is my new friend, Wrecking Ball. He is so cute, and blue."

"Ha," Wrecking Ball replied, "new to Ponyville and making new friends already." He noticed the two dragons. "Cynder, Legendary Spyro, are you two okay?"

"As much as I like being in your mouth," a voice said from inside him, "we would like to get out."

"Oh," Wrecking Ball said. He then spat out a blue orb that had butterfly wings (a fairy) and Celebi, "Sorry, Navi."

"The next time we get banished from our homeworld," Navi replied angrily, "I'm going with Spyro or Legendary Spyro." The fairy then spotted the two dragons. "Legendary Spyro, Cynder, are you okay? Hey guys, wake up! Don't be dead." The dragons began to move.

Once the blue one got up he replied, "Navi, you made it."

"I never thought that we'll ever see you again," the dragoness added.

The fairy was happy to see the enchanted statue and dragoness again. Legendary Spyro and Cynder got up, looked at their surroundings, and noticed Twilight and Spike.

"Master Eon told us about you two," Cynder stated, "the pony and dragon that became Skylanders on the day the dragon was hatched."

"The day the dragon hatched," Twilight asked. "Wait, do you mean my entry exam into 'Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns'?"

"That's exactly what she meant," Legendary Spyro replied. "That symbol on your flank-"

"You mean my Cutie Mark," Twilight interrupted.

Legendary Spyro continued, "That symbol also represents the Magic Element in Skylands and Fairy-type Pokémon."

"So," Spike asked, "are you saying that Twilight and I became these Skylanders on the day I hatched and she got her Cutie Mark?"

"Precisely," Cynder answered. Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and the figures of Hex and Chop Chop appeared. "Hex, Chop Chop, how did you find us?"

"Miss Rarity led us here," Chop Chop replied. "I see that you have already found our new recruits."

Rarity walked in and noticed Spike, obviously confused by Chop Chop's words. Twilight whispered in her ear and Rarity nodded in understanding. "What happened to you," she asked Spike.

"Short story," he replied. "The orbs that were holding Legendary Spyro and Cynder exploded, flinging me across the room and turned me into what I am now."

"Actually," Legendary Spyro cut in, "you are like the original Spyro, as I'm merely an enchanted statue. You are a purple dragon, a special and very powerful creature. As a purple dragon, you have the power to harness many abilities."

"So," Rarity asked Legendary Spyro, "you're saying that my Spikey-Wikey is an extremely special kind of dragon?"

"He has the color to prove it," he replied.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew through a window and crashed. As she was trying to shake it off, a rainbow flew through that same window and struck the pegasus, ultimately healing her.

"Only one Skylander in the entire universe that has the ability to do that," Cynder stated. "And that Skylander is Whirlwind."

The SkyWing princess flew through the window alongside Sonic Boom. She landed beside the disgruntled Rainbow Dash. Soon after that, a message from Princess Celestia arrived via Spike burping (that's just gross) and Spike gave it to Twilight. Once she finished reading, she told everyone that she wanted to talk to them in person.

"I can't go without Spyro," Navi stated firmly. "If the Hero of Time was alive, he would search the entire universe to find his grandson. Not to mention that Princess Zelda would fall into depression if something horrific happened to him."

"Who is this 'Hero of Time'," Twilight asked.

"I'll explain later," Navi replied. "We are on a tight schedule. I need to know where he is now." Navi then explained Spyro's description Twilight told them that he was currently in a coma at Ponyville Hospital.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back at Canterlot Castle (to be exact, the Starswirl the Bearded Section of its library)...<strong>_

The princesses of Equestria were searching through the archives for everything about those symbols that they saw last night. Until they found a research book that was written by Starswirl himself.

"Should we read it," Luna asked.

"Do we have any other opinion," Celestia replied. That seemed to erase doubts from Luna's mind. They then started to read. After they finished, they seemed to be astounded.

"We have to tell Twilight and her friends," Luna stated.

"I quite agree," Celestia replied. "The also need to know about the Skylanders."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mane Six and the Skylanders**

_**At Sweet Apple Acres...**_

Applejack and her little sister, Applebloom, were going out to start harvesting apples. As they were on their way to the apple trees, Applebloom had to tell Applejack about the light show the previous night.

"Did ya see that light show that appeared in the sky last night," she asked.

"Ah saw it," Applejack replied, "multiple colors appeared from eight symbols. Ah saw two of them beams hit the apple trees. We better see it's alright before we harvest apples." Her expression then drooped. "It also reminded me of that meteor that killed our parents."

"What if those lights had creatures inside of them," Applebloom asked frightened.

"When ah find those creatures, we kick em out if they're not nice," Applejack answered.

That was when they saw something in the trees, it looked like a mechanical dragon, it had mechanical wings and a helmet (Drobot). In another tree, they saw a small creature with two golden-looking items that it carried on its back (Trigger Happy). Applejack was about to buck the tree with the dragon on it to get it down until she heard a familiar voice and saw Twilight coming towards her with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and a couple of new friends, some she recognized as dragons.

"Applejack," Twilight asked. "Are you harvesting apples today?"

"Ah was until Applebloom and Ah spotted these two creatures in the trees," Applejack replied; pointing toward what she was talking about.

"Oh," Legendary Spyro stated. "You found Dro and Trig."

"And Twilight, who are these folk," Applejack asked. "The Great Dragon Migration isn't till tomorrow."

Twilight then introduced her and Applebloom to the Skylanders, Drobot and Trigger Happy got down from the trees, and they talked about where the other beams of light landed.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Meanwhile on Canterlot Mountain...<strong>_

Lead by Captain Speedster, Pegasi guards have been sweeping the mountain, looking for what struck it the previous night. They searched high, low, near the train tracks that go to Ponyville, and near the city gates. Captain Speedster was thinking about reporting that they found nothing. Until...

"Captain," one of his lieutenants called out. "There are nine unknown beings sliding down the mountain!"

"Good work, Lieutenant," Speedster replied.

As they closed in, one of the unknown beings looked like it was comprised of lava. The others were a pointy-eared creature that was blindfolded, a suit of armor with its user being a living flame, a phoenix, and four others.

"Please tell me that Philomeena didn't escape and found some friends," Captain Speedster said in surprise.

"Captain," replied the lieutenant. "They are heading for the gates. We need to warn the Captain of the Guard."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>At the City Gates...<strong>_

Ignitor, Flameslinger, Fryno, Sunburn, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, and Eruptor were at the gates and were greeted by a guard wearing purple armor, while those that accompanied him wore golden armor.

"State your business," he said.

"We are just Skylanders looking for the nearest settlement," Ignitor replied.

The Guard paused before replying, "Skylanders? Princess Celestia told us to keep an eye out for Skylanders after the discovery in the Canterlot Archives in the Starswirl the Bearded wing, but I..."

"But you never expected for us to come so soon," Flameslinger finished.

"Just a discovery in your archives," Eruptor asked, "made you know of us?"

"We were told at noon to keep an eye out for Skylanders," the Guard replied. "The Princesses saw you eight slam into the mountain last night."

"Did they see anyone else come down," Sunburn asked.

"They saw eight symbols," the Guard answered, "one oddly resembled the star that both my sister and I have as our Cutie Marks. Six beams split into nine orbs while two split into eight, the orange orbs slammed into the mountain, I guess that was you eight."

"Star on yours and your sister's flanks," Trail Blazer asked. "Is she named Twilight Sparkle at any chance?"

The guard was caught unawares. "How do you know her name," he asked.

The Fire Skylanders then introduced themselves.

"Well then," the guard replied. "I am Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard, and big brother of Twilight Sparkle."

"That's cool," Ignitor stated. "That's is the same position that the Hero of Twilight currently holds back in Hyrule."

"Hyrule," Shining Armor asked. "Is that where Ganondorf came from?"

Ignitor was caught by surprise. "How do you know about Ganondorf," he asked. "Ganondorf was slain ten years ago at the hands of the Hero of Twilight."

"I'll explain later," Shining armor answered. "I'll take you to the library where Twilight used to work in. Cadance, Twilight's old foal-sitter, will be there for refuging any Skylanders."

"Thank you for the hospitality," Ignitor replied.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>At Fluttershy's Cottage...<strong>_

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and the Skylanders arrived to see Fluttershy caring for sixteen more Skylanders.

"Guys," Legendary Spyro yelled, "you made it."

They all turned to the group's attention. They saw Legendary Spyro, Cynder, Chop Chop, Hex, Wrecking Ball, Drobot, Sonic Boom, Trigger Happy, Whirlwind, Bash, Terrafin, Dino-Rang, and Prism Break. Fluttershy came up to the group (Navi and Celebi rushed to Ponyville Hospital when they heard about Spyro).

"Umm...Twilight," she asked. "Why do you have dragons and more of these strange creatures with you?"

"I'll explain on the way," Twilight replied. "You and the other Skylanders follow us to the Library, a chariot is taking us to Canterlot."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>At the Canterlot Library...<strong>_

The Fire Skylanders arrived at the Library, waiting for Cadance to arrive. In the meantime, Ignitor layed down the plan.

"We'll rest here in Canterlot," he began. "As soon as the sun comes up, we go out and explore the city and by the next day, we will be on our way to find the new recruits."

"That won't be necessary, Skylanders," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a pink Alicorn.

"Are you by any chance," Sunburn asked, "Cadance?"

"Indeed, I am," Cadance replied. "I always thought that the Skylanders were merely legends."

"That's what we thought of Alicorns," Ignitor replied. "Especially in Hyrule. They were once native to Skylands and Hyrule...until Demise banished them from our dimension three million years ago."

"Well," Cadance said in shock, "myths meet myths. Who is Demise?"

"He was the Demon King," Ignitor replied. "As legend says, he was slain by the Hero of the Sky two million years ago. Before he died, he cast a curse on those who had the blood of the goddess, Hylia, and the spirit of the Hero that an incarnation of his hatred would be born and reborn over and over again, in a cycle with no end."

"That's terrible," Cadance replied.

Sunburn continued, "More recently, the incarnation of that hatred constituted itself as a man named Ganondorf."

"He gathered minions and faithful generals," Sunburn continued, "like Malefor and Vaati the Wind Mage."

"He also found a faithful servant in Kaos," Trail Blazer continued, "a Dark Portal Master from the land of Termina. He was the one who exiled us and destroyed the Core of Light, the very essence of defending the world from the Darkness and the source of the power of the Light Spirits."

"So we need to get back to Skylands and rebuild the Core of Light, and defeat Kaos," Flameslinger finished.

"Skylanders protect the Core of Light from Kaos," Cadance said. "How many Skylanders are there?"

"There are seventy of us in all," Ignitor replied. "Nine to all eight elements but Fire and Earth elements of which have only eight."

"That doesn't include the Legendary Skylanders," Sunburn replied, "enchanted statue counterparts of Skylanders that have done extreme feats of heroism. There are thirteen of them."

"Seventy in all," Cadance replied, "and nine to each element but Earth and Fire."

"Well," Ignitor finished, "now there's seventy-two Skylanders."

"Right," Cadance remembered, "Twilight and Spike are now Skylanders."

"As Skylanders of the Fire element," Trail Blazer said, "we thank you for your hospitality, Ms Cadance."

She saw as the Skylanders kneeled down and swore an oath that they thank her for her hospitality. What Cadance knew that the light show, the discovery in the Archives, and the arrival of the Skylanders would mean something to her someday.


	4. A Meeting with the Alicorn Princesses

Hello! Sorry for not updating. I was working on prequels to this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting the Sisters<strong>

As the chariots, carrying the Mane Six and the Skylanders, touched down at Canterlot, Legendary Spyro was amazed and shocked to see a city on the side of a mountain. The Skylanders were dazzled at the sight of the city (except Whirlwind, of whom was raised in the SkyWing Palace), until a guard approached them.

"Welcome to Canterlot, Skylanders," the guard said. "The Royal Sisters are waiting for you at the castle, the Captain also told me that eight Fire Skylanders arrived and are taking refuge in the Canterlot Library, I advise that you pick them up before meeting the Princesses."

"We'll go to the Library to pick up the Fire Skylanders," Legendary Spyro responded. "Who's looking after them, hoping they won't burn the place?"

"Their hostess is an Alicorn named Cadance," the guard responded. "Ask for her and she will show you to you fellow Skylanders."

"Cadance," Twilight realised, "my old foal-sitter?"

"The very same, Ms Twilight Sparkle," the guard replied.

**At the Canterlot Library...**

Ignitor was keeping an eye on Eruptor, so he wouldn't burn the place. Eruptor was always burping fireballs, but Ignitor catches them and Cadance puts it out. Flameslinger was just sitting cross-legged and focusing on his precision. Sunburn, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, and Trail Blazer were helping Ignitor and Cadance on preventing Eruptor from burning down the Library.

"Are you doing this on purpose or on accident," Ignitor asked.

"Purpose," Eruptor replied, "it's always funny to see you scurry around."

"Ha ha," Sunburn laughed sarcastically, "real funny, Eruptor."

"Burping fireballs to make us run around isn't funny, Eruptor," Cadance criticized him. "The entire library could burn down."

"And we all would know whose head it's going to be on," Ignitor pointed out. The argument was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. When it opened, Cynder walked in.

"Excuse me," she asked Cadance, "are you Cadance?"

Cadance turned toward him and replied, "You must be here for the Fire Skylanders."

"Were they a problem," Cynder asked. Cadance then complimented on how well behaved most of the Fire Skylanders were. Ignitor turned toward Cynder.

"Guys," he called to the Fire Skylanders, "Cynder's here, we can go now. We'll discuss your pranks later, Eruptor." He turned to Cadance, "Thank you for your hospitality, Cadance."

**When the Mane Six & the Skylanders reached the castle...**

They were escorted to the Throne Room, where Princesses Celestia and Luna were waiting.

"Skylanders," Celestia spoke, "it is good to see that you have arrived." She turned to Twilight, "And I suppose that you had your first encounter with these creatures?"

"Two of them were discovered by Spike," Twilight replied. "The shockwave from the orbs that they arrived in caused him to change into the purple and green dragon that is to my left."

"Are you two," Legendary Spyro asked, "Princesses Celestia and Luna?"

"We are, young dragon," Luna replied. "And judging by the symbols I spotted last night, I had to tell my sister about them. We were curious about the orbs, we went to the Archives to find a Research log that was written by Starswirl the Bearded, the only Pony to set hoof in your world, 'Skylands'."

Whirlwind stepped towards Luna and asked, "Back up. How does one book tell you about Skylands? I mean, when the Demon King and his army were wreaking havoc three million years ago, the Goddess Hylia wanted to ensure the safety of the humans, unicorns, pegasi, and many other creatures from harm. So, she put them on plots of land and raised them into the sky."

"Sorry to interrupt you," Celestia replied; looking obviously disturbed, "but the name 'Hylia' sounds very similar to the word 'Hyrule'."

"I know," Whirlwind replied. "Her reincarnation, Queen Zelda the First, founded the kingdom of Hyrule after Demise's defeat at the hands of the Hero of the Sky five hundred thousand years later. You can now answer my question."

"What we read from Starswirl's notes about Skylands," Luna spoke, "he saw hundreds of unicorns working with dragons and met the Portal Master, Eon. They had a great friendship, Starswirl wrote about Master Eon's info involving the Skylanders' arrival in Equestria. There was a phrase that went with it, 'When the symbols appear, the Skylanders are here'."

Gill Grunt spoke, "You are saying that, your sister spotted our symbols and shown them to you. But when they shot their beams, you two had to find an explanation behind their appearance, including the Magic Element, which oddly resembles Twilight's Cutie Mark."

"Exactly," Luna answered.

Princess Celestia turned to Spike and asked, "Anything strange happened when you got your new form, Spike?"

"I suddenly didn't have the urge to eat gems anymore," Spike answered. "It was like my gem-eating self was expelled from my body after I changed."

"Did anything else occur in Ponyville," Celestia asked Twilight.

"There was an unscheduled thunderstorm last night," Twilight replied. "Soon after Spike turned into what he is now, lightning struck nearby. We went outside, hoping that it didn't strike anypony, and found a dragon that got struck by that lightning bolt. He had purple scales and golden spines, horns and tail tip. Spike ran to Dr Whitehoof to get him to the hospital." When she finished, Luna was astonished.

"By that description," Luna stated, "that dragon seems identical to one of the beings that helped Twilight and her friends free my body from Ganondorf's control, at least according to his memories." At the sound of the Gerudo King's name; Ignitor, Cynder, and Whirlwind were stunned (Ignitor less so than Cynder and Whirlwind).

"That's impossible," Ignitor replied. "The King of Evil was slain ten years ago at the hands of the Hero of Twilight in Hyrule."

"It's not as crazy as it seems," Whirlwind pointed out. "Ganondorf didn't die at the hands of the Hero of Time. That hero used the same blade as his great-grandson even."

"That's true," Cynder sighed. "But Zelda even checked his pulse to be sure that he was dead."

"But," Whirlwind replied, "Ganondorf survived his execution. He might have been playing dead."

"That still doesn't explain how he got to Equestria," Ignitor argued.

"Please stop arguing," Luna ordered. After the argument subsided, she continued. "I will explain. Sister, would you help?"

"I would," Celestia replied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback...<strong>

A thousand years ago, Luna was becoming jealous of her sister because Equestria's inhabitants slept during the night.

One day, she came across a dead body. She didn't know it was from either the future or another world. It had the symbol of the tribe of ponies that worshiped her on its armor. When Luna turned back toward Canterlot Castle, she heard movement behind her. Luna turned around and saw it get to its feet.

"It's alive," Luna said; terrified. The strange creature apparently heard her.

"I am Ganondorf," it proclaimed in a distinct masculine voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Luna of the land of Equestria," Luna replied; still scared.

"A princess," Ganondorf replied; amused, "amusing." He then turned into pallets of darkness that then charged toward her. They penetrated her flesh as if they were knives, but leaving no injury. Black tattoo-like patterns erupted on her skin (underneath the fur) and she felt an evil presence within her. She harnessed her alicorn magic to prevent it from taking control.

The next morning, Celestia went to ask Luna why she didn't lower the moon yet.

"Luna," she asked, "why isn't the moon lowered?"

"I am pretty much occupied at the moment," was Luna's reply. "I can't lower the moon while trying to prevent an evil being from taking hold of my body." Then her body began to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes changed from blue to yellow and back.

"Luna," Celestia cried, "what's happening to you?"

"He's trying to gain control again," Luna yelled. "If he does, he will harm the citizens of Equestria in searching for a way back to where he came from and enact his..."

Just then, her eyes turned yellow and her voice became masculine. Ganondorf had finally taken possession of Luna's body, turning her into Nightmare Moon.

"I refuse to lower the moon," Nightmare Moon replied. "This world shall know eternal darkness!" Celestia was frightened by the sudden change that occurred. Just as suddenly as it happened, Luna regained control to say one last thing to her sister.

"To protect everypony in Equestria, Tia," Luna stated, "you must banish me inside the moon."

"Luna," Celestia began, "I can't..."

"You must," Luna shouted, "Not as my sister, but as a ruler of Equestria, you have to do it." After she said those words, Ganondorf took control of her body once more.

"I shall claim dominion over this world," Nightmare Moon declared. "All shall know eternal darkness!"

And as so, Nightmare Moon gathered all the ponies that worshiped Luna as their deity and declared war on Celestia. After years of conflict, Celestia used the power of the Elements of Harmony to do what her sister asked of her years before, banish her to the moon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>End Flashback...<strong>

"That is the true tale of how Nightmare Moon came into existence," Luna finished. "However, my soul was banished from my body and exiled to a realm of shadows."

"That still doesn't explain how he got to Equestria," Ignitor pointed out.

"We might never know," Whirlwind replied. "Anyway, how did you find a way out of the Twilight Realm, Your Highness?" At the mention of the Twilight Realm, there came a giggle from Twilight's shadow. A giggle that Cynder obviously recognized.

"Midna," Cynder sighed, "come out and introduce yourself to everyone."

At that precise moment, Twilight's shadow shifted and none other than Midna, the Twilight Princess emerged.

"It's quite obvious how Luna got out of the Twilight Realm," the Twili explained; as if it was obvious. "She did the exact same thing that Ganon did: take sanctuary within the body of someone else." Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"When I thought that it was pointless to even attempt a return to Equestria," Luna continued, "I was found by a certain being clad in green." At the creature's description, the Skylanders gasped.

"When he found me," Luna continued, "he told me that not all hope was lost and allowed me to take refuge within him. While inside him, I saw through his eyes that he came face-to-face with the very being that stole my body from me and killed him. After saving Hyrule from that evil man and being rewarded the title of the Hero of Twilight by the princess of Hyrule herself, he went on many adventures to save the world from evil. He still has many adventures that he still hasn't gone through in this point in time. Ones that all of you and many others shall accompany him through."

Soon afterward, the meeting ended. As he was boarding one of the chariots that were taking the Mane Six and the Skylanders back to Ponyville, Legendary Spyro saw the silhouette of a Unicorn stallion wearing purple armor instead of the golden armor the others use. That seemed suspicious.

* * *

><p>I am foreshadowing events in TP: The True Story. Please Review.<p> 


End file.
